Μοναχικός επιζών
by Estadosunidos2
Summary: Out gunned and out clawed. What if everything you thought you knew was turned completely upside down? A fight for survival filled with despair, loss, and friendship. Join SO PO2 Collins as he is thrown into a new world challenging all of his beliefs alongside the lions of the Pridelands as they must come together to fend off a menacing and mutual enemy. Rated T for now.


Prologue

A story…. A man fires a rifle for many years, and he goes to war. Afterwards, he returns the rifle to the armory and he believes he is finished with the rifle, but no matter what else he might do with his hands, build a house, make love to a woman, or change his son's diaper. His hands will always remember the rifle. Every war is different; however, every war is the same. This is my story, my triumphs, my sacrifices, and my life. This is my war.

Now as I write this, life is drastically different. The beliefs that my life was founded upon, the way I always thought the world was different. There's no easy way to explain my life for the past ten years, so all I ask is that you bear with me. If anyone ever finds this, they'll probably think I was crazy and write this journal off as a poorly written fictional masterpiece, hell it'll be so hard to believe I bet they'll make a movie off of this. Now for you to understand how I got here, and for any of this to make sense we have to go back...way back.

**13 Years Ago**

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Ta-_

"**Hey Cut that out!"**A stern slightly annoyed voice cut through the tense air, shattering my thoughts as my hues and train of thought snapped back to reality. Quickly realizing the awkwardness of the situation, I wrote my signature on the dotted line in front of me, selling my soul. The quick jagged motion of black ink across the paper in front of me. Effectively, signing my life away for the next eight years. All while feeling my recruiters' hues of brown burning right through me in an annoyed anticipation to move my process along.

"**Alright, son. Everything's in order now, your ship date I got secured for you is for the 30th of March 2000. Take this paperwork, keep it for when time nears."** He said, sliding a packet of forms my way. Before adding.

"**You'll be required to be here every Saturday leading up to your ship date for some PT, and knowledge training... Anyways its late, I'm going to lock up. Go get some sleep, Kid." **He said with a smirk before I stood up, and shook his hand, grabbing my things to leave.

"**Aye aye, Petty Officer." **I finally said proudly, earning a nod from my recruiter as I pushed my chair in to turn around and open the door.

As I stepped outside, the freezing cold air hit me as if I opened a freezer and stuck my head inside. Night had fallen fast upon the town. No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of a reddish, orange and soft pink, but now it was as if all color had faded, leaving only a matte black canvas with little glimmers as stars to be looked up upon. The darkness was thick and the several streetlights lining down main street barely illuminated my path, allowing for me to see at most a couple street lights down. Along with the young night, the chilly wind's harsh bite could be felt through my North Face jacket, sending shivers all across my body.

As I walked down the street nearing my parent's apartment, I felt the hairs on my arm raise, and then the sharp bite of the wind had left its mark in the form of small bumps that were tingling in my arms. Rounded the street corner, I picked up the pace. Running up to my doorstep, a near dead light bulb flickering on and off was the only thing illuminating the handle as I struggled with my keys before finally finding purchase, sticking the key inside, throwing the door open letting the warmth take hold of me. I was home.

Now I could lay down, throw some headphones in and really reflect on everything. I knew maybe just maybe this was the right thing to do. Maybe this would be the motivation for me to change my life for the better. Besides, what did I really have going for me right now? Well I'm broke, jobless, and recently heart broken. Quite honestly what do you do when you walk in on your best friend and longtime girlfriend getting in on, on your bed. I suppose joining the military is the remedy... Now I know what you're probably thinking already.

_That's a pretty shitty reason t-_

Alright, I got it. I'm young, dumb, and in need of direction. Maybe the military would finally give me the direction I need so badly. If I was ever going to have a decent job, buy a house, have a wife, or hell even have a kid. But who am I kidding, I can't even take care of myself right now. Clearly... this is what I needed. I thought to myself, soft music gently plays, letting my mind set at ease.

So, a couple weeks from now, I'll be packing my bags and heading off to summer fun camp at Great _Mistakes _Recruit Training Command. I enlisted as an OS, or Operations Specialist, essentially a rate that was the United States Navy's pipeline of special warfare candidates. Here candidates like myself would be groomed into sailors' worthy of attending BUD/S, the first school in basic underwater demolition which is the selection school for SEALS. I quite honestly didn't realize how dense the military is and how difficult it is to become a part of the elite ranks. Before enlistment, all I knew was through video games, and mainstream media. So, I was always quite star struck by special operations, luckily I was quite active in high school...or I guess you can say the peak of my life thus far, sadly. I ran track and field and was a three star heavily recruited football player out of high school. I had various D1 offers to schools like Michigan State, Arizona State, and Baylor to name the few….But I threw all of that away. Before I knew it, my grades were at a position of no return. I was unable to meet NCAA clearinghouse eligibility, and the idea of playing 'JUCO', or junior college football was just not an option. I couldn't afford the opportunity. So, I took up the night shift at some nearby bars, got into some fights, jumped around the employment circus and before I knew it I was here. Broke, depressed, and a mess. Hopefully this will be the opportunity I needed, my calling. We'll see.

_7 Months Later_

Well, I did it ... by god I did it. After the three longest months of my life I can now proudly say… I am a Sailor in the United States Navy. Adjusting to the military lifestyle on the get go was rough, but I very quickly fell into a routine like I once followed in school ball. So, I was quick to adapt, I remained under the Recruit Division Commander's radar, essentially the people who made our lives hell. Then unlike in high school, I passed all my written exams and practical tests with flying colors. My athletic background helped me stand out physically. I was consistently one of the top recruits in my division when it came to our physical readiness tests, and on top of that I blew away most of my fellow recruits rated as OS. Since I was a special operations candidate recruit, I was in a special division all made up of recruits with the same rate as mine. Within this division, our RDCs were ex SEALS, or ex SWCCs so they were some indicating mother fuckers. At times it sucked since we got smoked and PT'd ten times harder and more often than other regular divisions, but in the end it was worth it. My body transformed dramatically. All the extra pounds I put on during my periods of depression was now gone, my body was more toned. Not quite as muscular as my football days but it was a start.

Now the real fun begins, the life of a junior sailor, SEAL candidate, and…. BUD/S student. In a couple weeks, after some paperwork, and screening. I'll have my shot at going through basic underwater demolition school, the selection school for SEALs, the Navy's elite. I know it's going to be rough...but I'm not a quitter.

To be continued…

_**Hello everyone, this is a trial chapter, trying to gauge interest…more things to come! Please leave a review! And PM me maybe if you have a character whether it be human or lion for a role or cameo! I'm always looking for help or suggestions! -EstadosUnidos**_


End file.
